A New Generation
by TheSilverMermaid
Summary: Years After Graduation, all the mermaids have daughters, who meet up @ an orphanage because their parents  all went missing. The same night. Will the girls be able to solve the mystery of what happened to their parents while keeping a very fishy secret?
1. Chapter 1

Starring:

Lily McCartney

Mya Chadwick

Jayne Gilbert

Kat Benjamin

Meredith Watts ford

**Meredith's POV**

"This is your stop!" The old man who was driving my taxi croaked when we got to the orphanage. "Thanks." I said. "Bye." I didn't have to pay money because the guy was pre paid by Amy, the owner of the orphanage. I stepped out of the taxi and walked towards t he large, white building. I hope this orphanage is nothing like Anne's. I walked into the orphanage. "Oh, hello!" A lady with short, brown hair greeted me. "You must be Meredith. I'm Amy. Your room is over there." "Okay." I said, walking into the room. There were five plain, white beds, light brown wooden floors, and sky blue walls. I looked around. There were four other girls. One was brushing her hair, two were reading, and one was listening to music. The girl brushing her hair looked up. She had sun-kissed skin, blue eyes, and long, curly blond hair. "Omigod! You must be Meridith! Hi! I'm Kat!" She smiled, stood up, and gave me a bone crushing hug. Okay, so I guess I have a friend. Thank god. I would hate to be loser girl Meredith. _Again._ The girl listening to music looked up. "Hey. I'm Mya." She had less enthusiasm than Kat, but I didn't mind. Mya had slightly tanned skin, wild, shoulder length blond curls (that I doubt she _ever_ brushed, unlike Kat) and hazel-green eyes. I smiled. "I'm Jayne," A tall girl with long, straight blond hair and piercing blue eyes said, looking up from her book. "And this is Lily." She gestured to the other girl, who had curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Well… Hi everyone!" I said. "What happened to your parents?" Kat blurted out, and then gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean, sorry, I, you don't have to say anything, sorry." I smiled. "It's okay." I said. "My parents disappeared when I was 2. My mom was meeting up with some old friends and my Dad went with her. They never returned. Kat gasped. "Really? Mine, too! Like, the exact same thing. I was two, Mum was meeting up with old friends, Dad came with, never found!" "That's so creepy!" I said. "Especially since it happened to me, too," Mya said, and I cold tell she wasn't lying. "Yeah, same with me." Jayne and Lily said. "Maybe they were all going to meet up with each other." Said Jayne. "Do any of you guys have some things of your parents? Maybe they would have clues." I pulled out my Mom's old diaries from my bag. "These were my Mom's." I said. "Go ahead, read!" Mya said. Jayne glared at her, and then smiled at me. "If your comfortable reading it, that is." She said. "Yeah, it's fine." I said, and read the first book. They talked about mermaids, and a moon pool, and a boy named Lewis a lot. "Okay, so she knew my mom." Jayne said. "And mine." Mya said. "And mine." Lily added. "Cleo was my ma, and Lewis was my dad. If your mom is completely sane, then ma was a… mermaid!" "Apperently, my mum wasn't such a good person." I said. Kat rushed over to hug my again. "Sorry." She said. We read the seconed book, and gathered that Ma was going to meet them, and a new mermaid, named Bella Hartley. "Bella's my mom!" Squeled Kat. "So… all of our Mom's were mermaids? Yeah, right. Your mom must have been a wacko." Jayne glared at Mya. "Shut up!" She hissed. "No, it's fine. I said. "I kind of agree with her." Mya smirked. "I-I have a really tiny diary that my mom had. I read it once, and it talked about Charlotte, Bella, Rikki, Emma, and the whole mermaid thing. And a woman named Louise Chatham. Apparantly, Louise knew about mermaid buisness. Maybe we could go visit her." Lily said quitly. "Great idea!" Kat said. "How about tomorrow?" "No way! W e have to go to Mako first." Mya said. "To check it out." "Okay!" Said Kat. "Boo! Tomorrow is going to be the closest the moon has ever been to the earth in 14 years." Said Lily. "_Nerd._" Said Mya. "We can go the next day." I said. "No, I was just kidding. I'm fine." Said Lily. She was talking more loud and clear now, so she was coming out of her shy shell with me. "Ok, then, tomorrow it is." Said Jayne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lily's POV**_

"_Lily." My Mom said, swishing her long golden tail in the water. "I'm still here. You and your friends are the only ones that can find me. They're all loyal and trustworthy." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Even Charlotte's daughter." "But where are you? I asked, glancing away for a moment. When I glanced back, I saw a gold and black fish in the place of my mom._

I bolted awake and shuddered. That had been the most disturbing dream _ever. _It couldn't have been real. It couldn't have… right? I mean, that's impossible… isn't it? My train of thought was distracted by a gentle knock on the door. "It's Amy… is anyone awake? "Amy whispered from outside of the room. I got up and opened the door. "Lily! Can you wake up Jayne and Mya for me?" Amy asked quietly. "Yeah." I whispered back, and walked over to Jayne's bed, which was next to mine. "Jayne." I whispered "What" she whispered back. I jumped back, surprised she was awake." Amy wants us." I said. I walked over to Mya's bed. She opened her eyes before I said anything. "I'm up." She said, getting out of bed. What the hell? She usually tried to sleep until 1:00 PM, not only during school breaks like this one, but during school days, too. Seeing my confused expression, she said, "Bad dream." I nodded. "Amy wants to see us." I whispered. Mya got out of bed and walked over to the door where Jayne and Amy were waiting. We followed Amy outside, where she closed the door. "I was sent these today. They were your mothers's." Amy held up 3 silver lockets. They each had a little stone on the top, and three waves in the back. They were _beautiful_. I could instantly tell the one with the blue stone was mine. "Jayne, this is yours." Amy said, handing her the necklace with the white stone. "Mya, this is yours." Amy handed her the necklace with the red stone. "And Lily, this is yours." She handed me the necklace with the blue stone. I ran my hand over the back, which was smooth except for the wave indents. Amy smiled. "I hope the other girls don't get too jelous, because those things are cute!" She said, and walked away. When we walked back into the room, the other girls were wide awake. "Hey guys!" Kat said. "I had the weirdest dream!" "Me, too!" I said. "My mom was there, with a mermaid tail, and- "And she said she was still here." Jayne said. "And that we were the only ones who could save her." Mya said. "And that we were all trust worthy. And then-" Kat paused, looking at Meredith. "And then… the dream was over." "No, it wasn't." I said. "Did you have the dream? It's OK if you didn't." Meredith shook her head. "I had a dream with my mum, and she said," Meredith paused, chewing on her lip. "She said you were all liars, and cheats, like your moms, and that I should make sure you never, ever, become mermaids, and I should… get rid of you." There was a small silence. Meredith quickly continued, "I told her you were my friends, and that she wasn't a worthy mermaid, and that she deserved to lose her powers. Then she disappeared, and was replaced by a red and gold fish." Meredith looked really nervous, like we were going to kick her out or something. I broke the silence by saying, "It's alright, Meredith. We don't blame you for what Charlotte was like. Obviusly, your nothing like her. Now, next topic. Cleo, Rikki, and Emma all had matching lockets, and Amy gave them to us this morning. They're lockets." I pulled mine out of the pocket, and put it on. Jayne and Mya did the same. "Oooh! Pretty!" Kat said, looking at my locket. "You should open it!" I did, and was shocked at what I found. On one said, there was a picture of a young girl who looked a lot like me, who must have been mom, and on the other side, there was a picture of mom with two other girls who must have been Emma and Rikki. The pictures were totally normal, except for one thing. All the girls had long, golden fish tails. "They're mermaids, all right." I said, showing Kat and Meredith the picture. Meredith gasped. "We need to find out more about this! We have to go to mako, like, _now. _But, how? Do we have to sneak out? I mean, this is an _orphanage, _for god's sake. How are we going to be able to get out?" "This is not really an orphanage, because, technically, Amy adopted us. That's why where in a house. And that's why we all have books and phones. Amy buys it for us. She's rich." I explained. Meredith nodded. "OK, cool. So, we just tell her were going. Mya nodded. "Yup, pretty much."

"Amy, can we go to the beach?" Mya asked, standing next to me, Meridith, Kat, and Jayne.

"Sure!" Amy replied. "Just don't get eaten by any sharks!"

"Deal." Mya said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Meredith, this is for you." Amy said, handing Meredith a box. Meredith took it and opened. Everyone else already knew what it was: A blackberry. When Meredith opened it, she squeled in excitement.

"A phone? For me?"Meredith asked.

"Yup." Amy said. "Well, bye girls!"

"Bye!" We all said, and walked out of the door, heading to the beach.

"Hi! Can we rent that boat?" Kat asked an old man who had a boat reting place on the beach.

"60 bucks." He replied. Kat frowned and dug inside her pocket. "If you don't have the cash, then _scram."_ He said, which got me really mad. I always hated when people were rude to kids about money. Kat looked up, and handed him 6 Ten Dollar Bills. The man smiled. "Your boat's right there, sweety." He said, hugging the money close to his chest. We walked over to the boat, and pushed it into the water. Mya got in front, and started the boat. "Off we go!" She yelled. "Do you have any idea on how to drive that?" Meredith yelled over the roar of the engine. "No!" Mya yelled back. I let out a small groan. This was going to be a _long_ ride.

"We're here!" Mya announced, parking the boat. "Let's explore!" Kat said. "I want to find the moon pool!"

"Which way first?" Jayne asked. I thought for a moment. "Forward" I decided. We walked around for about and hour, but had no luck. Suddenly, Jayne screamed. "My necklace! It fell down that hole!" She said. "I need to go down there to go get it." She said. "You can't." I replied. "You"ll die." But it was too late. Jayne was already half way down."Jayne!" I yelled,, and plunged into the hole. Meredith tried to grab me, but I weighed too much and I ended up pulling her down with me. I fell on the floor, screaming. My hand stung really bad. When I looked at it, I was cut. I heaved a sigh and put my hand in the water, being carefull not to fall in. "Hey guys!" Kat said, landing on the floor. "Here I come!" Bellowed Mya, and she came down, too. Suddenly, I felt a shove on my back, and I fell into the water. Mya sat at the edge of the pool. "I can't swim!" I screamed. "I can't swim!" My arms flailed at the top of the water, desperately trying to keep me afloat. "Mya, you idiot!" Jayne yelled, diving into the water. Jayne began to pull meup, but wasn't strong enough. "Mya, help me!" She yelled. Mya jumped in, and Meredith and Kat followed. Suddenly, the full moon floated up above the top of the cave, and the water in the pool bubled. I gasped. "This is the moon pool!" Mya, Meredith, Kat, Jayne and I all said in usion. "This means-" I began.

"This means we're going to become mermaids." Meredith finished.


	3. Chapter 3: Embracing the fish

_**Mya's POV**_

"Mya! Wake up!" Jayne said, shaking me awake. The events of yesterday flashed into my mind- falling down the hole, going into the moon pool, and swimming out with a little ocean exit. Then it hit me. I was a mermaid. I opened my eyes. Every one else was awake. I grabbed some water from the cup on my nightstand, and poured it on my leg. When I looked down, I had a golden fish tail. I gasped and threw some water on everyone else. Soon enough, we all had tails. "This is SO cool!" I exclaimed. I dried my tail of with a blanket, and watched as I got my legs back. "Lets go for a swim!" "I'll stay behind." Lily said quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Lily, you're a _mermaid, _for God's sake. You can't be afraid of water! You HAVE to come."

"Fine." Lily said. Everyone dried off, and we ran to the beach, leaving a note for Amy. We ran into the water and swam into the moon pool. We were so fast, it only took 5 minutes. "This is _so _cool." Kat said when we reached Mako. "Agreed." Said Meredith.

"We can't tell ANYBODY." Jayne said. I nodded. "Definitely not."

"This is so cool, don't you think?" Kat asked me. I didn't respond, though, because I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at a pretty silver necklace on the moonpool floor. I darted down and grabbed it.

"What's that?" Meredith asked me when I came up to the surface holding a locket that looked exactly like mine but had a green stone in instead and had no picture.

"Yours." I said, handing her the locket. She looked surprised that I gave it to her, but for some reason I just felt like it was hers.

"Th-thanks." She said, and put it on.

"Hey, Jayne, watch out!" I shouted, and through some water at her. She held her hand up over her face in a kind of stop sign, and suddenly the water turned into little ice droplets and fell back into the water. She gasped. I cupped some water in my hands. "Here, do that again." I said. She stuck her hand out in the stop sign again, and I felt a little ice cube in my hand. "You have a power!" I exclaimed.

"If I have a power, you guys have powers." Jayne said. Kat held her hand up in the stop sign. Nothing happened.

"We'll find out everything in good time." I said. Jayne nodded. Suddenly, I heard a _slap._

"Ow!" Lily yelled. "I banged my hand against a rock!" She furiously shook her hand to the left, trying to get out the pain. Suddenly, all the water began to move to the left, _very_ fast. Meredith gasped. Kat let out a small shriek.

"Looks like I have a power, too." Lily said. She spun her hand around in a circle, and the water spun, too. Then she lifted up her hand, and a thin water went up with her.  
>"Whoa." She whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly, I felt a little ice droplet on my head. I fake glared at Lily and Jayne. Then, I felt a big one<em>.<em> And it_ hurt._ My hands curled up into fist, and I was shocked to see the moonpool begin to bubble and steam, and for it to warm up like a hot tub. I gasped.

"And then there were 3." Said Jayne. I pulled my hand out of the water and put it over a little puddle on the big rock. I curled my hand into fists, and soon enough, the puddle began to steam. "Wow." Said Meredith.

"You two must have powers, too. Try making different hand shapes." Lily said. Meredith made a _V _with her hands, the tip of the V being her palms pressed together, facing her, and the front of the V facing me. I was startled by a gust of cold wind lashing in my face.

"I have a power!" Yelled Meredith. "Yay!"

"And then there were 4." Said Jayne. Kat put her hand over the hot puddle on the rock and slowly curled up each finger until her hand was in a fist. She kept her hand like that and stared at the water really hard, until the pool had turned into a little pile of jelly. It quickly disappeared and turned back into water. She made the same hand gesture and really concentrated, and then all the water turned into unbreakable jelly. Then She tossed up a few droplets of water and tossed her hand to the side, and turned the droplets of water into droplets of crystals.

"I just made crystal droplets!" Kat said excitedly. Jayne grinned.  
>"And then there were 5." We all said in union. "Hey, what's that?" Asked Meredith, pointing to a little silver thing on the rock wall. She swam over and grabbed it.<p>

"It's a locket! Identical to the ones we all have but with a purple stone and no picture!" Meredith said, tracing her finger over the three waves design in the back. She handed it to Kat. "This one's yours." She said. Kat smiled and put it on.

We swam home and grabbed a waterproof camera, then went back to Mako. We took a group picture as us as in mermaids, and then separate ones. We swam back home and printed the pictures and put them in our lockets, one of just us, and one of the whole group. We then put all of our lockets down, and I began my handiwork. One locket at a time, I would melt a small wave design above and below the 3 waves, so there were no longer 3, but 5 wave designs on the back of each necklace. "Friends forever?" Kat asked right before we put on our lockets.

"Forever." We all said in union, and clicked on our necklaces.


	4. Chapter 4: A  Terror Unknown

_**Jayne's POV**_

"Jayne! Wake _up!_" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. It was kind of a shock, because I was usually the first to wake and wake everyone else, but it was probably just a over-excited Kat. God, that girl could be annoying. When I opened my eyes, I was glad I was lying down, because if I weren't, I would've collapsed on the ground, and then fainted. The person waking me up was none other than Mya Chadwick Bennett. I checked the clock, thinking I had slept the whole day, but it was 7:00 A.M.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Mya asked. I nodded slowly. "Well, get dressed!" Mya said. I went into the bathroom and put on a white bikini with a short, white dress on over it.

"Ready?" Mya asked when I walked out.

"Yup." I said slowly, still shocked that Mya had woken herself up in the early day. We walked onto the beach, and dove into the water.

"I love being a mermaid." I said.

"Ditto." Said Mya, smiling. "Its so—" But she was interrupted by an earth-quake-like shaking in the moonpool. It couldn't be erupting, the moonpool was filled with water, and water beats lava. Suddenly, I heard a roar, and a giant, blue-black-and purple-is colored tentacle* with large suction cups reached out and grabbed me. I looked around, trying to find the source of the tentacle. It was coming up from directly underneath me! "JAYNE!" I heard a women scream. I could have sworn it was my mom, Emma. The tentacle was getting tighter, much tighter. I held out a hand straight, like a stop sign, which was my power sign. The tentacle stopped for a second, weakened by the ice that I had just put in its blood. I took the time to wriggle out of the tentacle and dive into the water below. I looked down, and saw something staring at me. It was _huge._ It looked like a giant squid, but it had _tons_ of arms and its head was shorter. It was surrounded by thousands of fish, _big_ fish. "JAYNE!" I heard again. This time, I could've sworn that I saw the edge of a mermaid tail amongst the fish.

" Jayne! Let's_ go_!" Mya said, grabbing my hand. We swam at the speed of light out of the moonpool and through the ocean. Then we dried off, (The process was speeded up by Mya's powers) and ran back inside.

When we got back inside, we woke every one up, and I told them everything. About my mom, about the giant squid with the thousands of arms, and about all of the fish with the mermaid tail.

"Tell me about the squid again?" Lily said.

"It was really big." I said. "It looked like a giant squid, but its head was shorter and slightly rounder. It had a bunch of tentacles- there had to be 500 or so, and they all had large suction cups on them. And it's eyes- they were small and beady and evil. It was surrounded by tons of fish, and none of them looked like they wanted to be there. And-"

"I know what that creature is." Lily interrupted me. "It's the strongest thing on earth. Once it chooses a place to nest, it's impossible to move it. That creature was -

It was the kraken."

-* When I say tentacle, i mean squid/octopus tentacle, not water tentacle.


End file.
